One Red Eyes, One Blue Eyes, and a Kid In Between
by dashing tomas28
Summary: Be careful when you start a relationship... Setoxjoey with Duke in between. Little bit of Malik and Bakura. Semi rape in later chapters and lemons
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang through out the whole entire complex. The walls were hallow, so it could easily be heard. Joey opened his eyes and quickly got up to pick up the damn thing. This was one of the few days he could get some sleep so of course, someone had to fucking call him. Nine oclock might seem early, but Joey needed all the rest he could get. He had school tomorrow, six to one in the afternoon. From there, he rushed to the local beach as he had a job as a lifeguard. After he got off his shift at five oclock, he rushed to the Newbie's, a fellow couple that lived in a nice house across from his neighborhood, to babysit their baby boy Herbert, until seven. Today had been another difficult day of work and he was barely making the bills and rent. He had started to apply to every single place he could find over the past month. He seriously needed another job because at certain times he could not even pay the rent and his landlord was getting extremely tired of accepting his late payments.

So he had applied everywhere. Even the new diner that had opened up in town. But this wasn't just any diner. It was the Blue Eyes Diner, and it was owned by none other than Seto Kaiba himself. At first, Joey had wanted to walk out of the restaurant, but the now hiring signs had glued him to his feet. Besides, Seto had spotted him and proceeded to walk over to the blonde. "Wheeler, what are you doing?", he asked, not enjoying his presence. Joey shuffled nervously. Don't let Kaiba put you down...

"Can I have an application?", he asked loudly. Kaiba narrowed his eyes into icy slits, trying to figure out whether or not the blonde was joking or not. He wasn't. Kaiba walked over to a certain drawer in the diner, and pulled something out. Even though the restaurant was fancy, the application was very simple when Joey looked at it.

So the blonde had decided to fill out the paperwork right then and there, and shoved into the rich man's hands. Kaiba laughed. "Thank you Wheeler, for you pathetic information!", he said, and then he ripped the paperwork into two. Joey raised his eyebrows in shock. "You little punk! You'll pay!", he yelled and he was getting ready to violently murder the brunette but decided that it wouldn't make a difference. He needed a job, and that was his first priority. He wasn't about to spend jail time just because of Kaiba. Fuming, he had left and that had been a week ago. Now, as he picked up the phone,the last person he expected to hear, was Kaiba himself. "Hello Wheeler. Today is your lucky day you bunny.", Seto said with a sneer.

"What da hell do you want rich boy?", Wheeler responded.

"I would like to inform you, the you have an interview at six tomorrow.". Joey almost dropped the home phone onto the ground. Did he hear correctly?

"I have work at that time though...Can't you reschedule to a later time?",the blonde asked scratching his head.

"Take it or leave it Wheeler.", and the line went off. Joey sighed. He couldn't leave his other job. Missing a day of work was not an option. But he had to go to the interview. That was a must. He needed the job. Maybe, just to piss Kaiba off, he could bring the baby with him! That would be a first... After all, he never kept Herbert in his apartment. Whenever he babysitted, he stayed at the Newbie's, or went to town with the little infant. His neighborhood wasn't safe, and he didn't want a young child in such an unstable environment. Climbing back onto his moldy futon, he decided to sleep while he had the chance.

The day had started. He awoke at five, showered, ate a granola bar, and walked to school. After several hours of useless information that Joey could hardly care about, he ran to the local beach club to start his shift. Being a lifeguard was easy. All he did was tan and blow his whistle every now and then. After his work ,he ran to his apartment, showered again, put on a nice dress shirt, and walked to the Newbie's to get Herbert. No wonder Joey had the v shaped sculpted abs. He was all over town, jogging and walking or sometimes riding his bike with all of the work he had to do in such little time. Now he walked to the diner, a wide awake infant in his hands. Herbert was excited when he saw the inside of the place. Kaiba always out did himself and the restaurant was just another example of this. "Calm yourself Herb, gee.", Joey said as the baby squirmed in his arms to get a better look at the aquariums that lit up the fancy dine. He was ten minutes late to the interview. He hoped Seto wouldn't mind. "Well, look who decided to finally show up late.", an icy voice said. Joey turned around to see the brunette standing over him, looking quite displeased. He looked at the baby and said, "What are you playing at Wheeler?".

"Well, since you didn't want to reschedule my interview, I had to bring my work with me, so I really don't want to hear it rich boy.", Joey snapped. Kaiba snapped his fingers and a female maid was at his side. "Take the infant with you. At seven, tell Roland to drive the infant to his lazy ass parents. They should be watching the kid, not Wheeler." The maid bowed her head, leaving with Herbert.

". Through that door.", Kaiba said immediately, pointing to a doorway. It led to an office that was very modern. Their was a desk, two chairs, a laptop, and a picture of Mokuba. Kaiba closed the door behind him. Joey made himself comfortable. Kaiba stared at him long and hard. Joey returned the glare. "Listen Wheeler. You are being hired because I know you and I rather have and aquaitance of mine work for me, than some disgusting stranger.", he explained. The blond said nothing so Seto continued, "You will be trained to take people's orders and serve them drinks.", Seto said plainly.

"What about my hours?", he asked.

"You will work four days a week , seven thirty to eleven. You make eight dollars an hour and tips.", the brunette said. Then Kaiba led him to the basement of the diner, where many lockers were held. "You have to were the standard uniform. Got it? And you tuck in you pants Wheeler.", the brunette ordered before walking back up the diner and waiting for the blonde to get ready. When Joey finally surfaced, Kaiba couldn't help but open and close his mouth in utter bliss...

Well theirs the first chapter!:D Seto and Joey! Why is Kaiba so shocked? Did Joey do something so wrong?Is this story to stupid? Find out in the next chapter and please review, good or bad babes, and thanxx!


	2. Chapter 2

Errors were fixed a bit in chapter one. I thank everybody for the reviews! I love you all!

:D 3

Joey had come out with the uniform on. He wore the standard uniform, the dress shirt tucked into the black pants. Over it he wore a dinner vest with a blue flower pinned onto it. "This is a little tight...", Joey said fumbling with the shirt. The puppy looked so cute, Seto thought. Kaiba quickly ordered him to get to work and walked away with a smirk on his face. Joey stared at him as he disappeared. Didn't he have Kaibacorp to work for? As the night wore on, Joey felt a pang of guilt for the fifty dollar tip he received. He didn't want it. Work turned out to be the same. Boring. His friends were out enjoying their last year of high school and he was forcing himself to work hours that normally the government would find illegal. In three days it will be a month since the incident, and Joey swallowed hard. Someone was gonna find out sooner or later...He had to do something. When he got off his shift, he quickly ran home, not wanting to talk to anybody. He slowly closed the door behind him.

What was he going to do? He stepped into the dining room slash kitchen area. He barely came into this part of the house. Shelves of newspapers, alcoholic bottles, and useless junk reached to the ceilings. Mold was growing along the walls, creating a fascinating display of colors. A stack of magazines reached towards the the crappy chandelier. Joey swallowed hard. The kitchen was just as bad, if not worst. Plates from almost a year ago, sat in the sink, the food now black with flie's over it. A puddle of murky brown stuff sat in the floor corner. A pizza box, with a slice in it from two months, was now yellow and releasing some type of juic. Joey only had access to the microwave. All he ate were TV dinners since he couldn't afford anything else. Sighing, he tried to open the fridge. He succeeded. Joey didn't know what to say or how to respond to what he was looking at. The cold had kept the body looking like it had just passed, but what if somebody found out? He slowly pulled the body out of the fridge, letting it drop to the floor. His dad. The man had become an alcoholic and a hoarder almost a year ago, after the divorce with his mom. Joey wanted to gag. The pale face was lifeless. His body had been in the refrigerator for a month now.

It had been a month when Joey came home to find his father on the dining room floor, puke all over his face. He had choked to his own death. Little Joey had panicked. His friends knew his dad liked to drink, but he never told them about his hoarding issue. That was too embarasing and Joey did not want them to know that he basically lived in a dumpster. Also, social services and the government would have gotten involved. Then the news would come and make it a one hour special and get footage of the inside of the house and then interview him for the whole damn world to see. Then TLC channel would probably contact him wanting to make his awful father's lifestyle a million dollar TV production. Their was no way Joey was going to let that happened. He had too much pride. He had cleaned his dad up, and stuck his body in the fridge. Otherwise, it would have been dinner for the many rats and cockroaches that liked to reside in the piles and piles of trash. And now a month later, here he was, and he didn't want to do this anymore. He couldn't clean the kitchen and the diner. It was too much. He had cleaned the living room and the bathroom which had taken him a period of four months altogether. His dad, at the time, had gotten very mad, but decided to relocate himself to the dining room, and that's where the hoarding now was.

Surely the only friend that could take him in would have to be Duke. He could actually afford him, unlike his other friends who seemed to struggle with money or have their own family issues. Joey did not want to become another problem in somebody else's life.

Now as he stared at the body, he realized that their were only four things important to him. His sister and mom, his crappy pre paid cell phone, and his dueling deck. He pulled out the deck from his pocket and stared long and hard at the Red Eyes Black Dragon card. What would the dragon do? Come on Joey think... He let out a deep sigh. Their was no way in hell he was going to continue living like this. And he was not going to pay of rent, bills, or debts that belonged to his dad not him. Joey had a senior year of high school and he was going to let be the best, but he needed an idea...

He wished he could just burn the place to the fucking ground.

The blonde froze and gathered his thoughts. That's it! Burn the place down! He quickly devised a plan, and with his father's lighter decided to see where it would be best to start the it. He looked at the newspapers at the floor, and bent down and clicked. A flame shot up, burning the paper. Joey grabbed a broomstick, and using the pole, he decided to spread the fire to places he couldn't reach, such as the ceiling. He lit the chandelier on fire and the flames spread to the stack of trash nearing it. The roaches scattered all over, as the flames were now becoming a blaze. Grabbing a tip of soggy cardboard, he lit the corner on fire and tossed it into the living room. He backed himself against the door, spreading the flame from the pole almost like a torch. His dad's body was already a blaze, and the smell of human flesh reeked in the air.

Their was plenty of smoke now, and Joey quickly shot out the door, making sure he was not to be seen.

Everybody was outside looking at the apartment that was burning like a soft candlelight in the night sky. The building had no chance of recovery that was for sure. The police kept the people at bay, while the firefighters tried to calm the fire. The roof collapsed and it wouldn't be long before the whole thing did. A blonde had been walking casually into the complex, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. Then he ran straight through the crowd of people screaming, "MY DAD'S IN THERE!". Tears began to fill his eyes, and the police grabbed at him roughly, "Its not safe." or "Its too late for him son.". Joey slumped onto the floor and let out a fake moan of sobbing and placed his head in his hands. Everybody thought he was crying, but as he hid his face from their view he snickered. The plan had worked. An hour later when everything had calmed down, Joey decided to phone Duke Devlin, hoping that the man was still awake.

"Joey? Why are you calling me?", the voice answered. It seemed like he had been awake.

"Listen man, I kinda need your help... I need a place to stay, umm no, a place to live. For only two years max, and then I'll leave you alone and your dad and all, but seriously, man. My other friends don't have the time or the money-"

"Save it Wheeler. I'll get my dad to go through everything so that you can stay. But you have to tell me what happened. I know something is up with you.", the dice master said. Joey frowned.

"What do ya mean Duke?".

"You sound like your acting sad, but I can hear the cockiness in you. You did something right for once. And I want to know. Plus, if you tell me ,I'll let you in on a little secret.", the Devlin said before hanging up.

And so, with all the necessary paperwork, questioning, and talking with government officials and services, Mr. Clown was given most rights to be Joey's new guardian.

The mansion was Gothic looking, with a yellow hummer, and a yellow Lamborghini parked in front of the house. This was definitely the rich life. Joey couldn't help but feel the greatest surge of success in his life. Duke was in his room, wearing dice pajamas. "So care to explain? You like my place? It's a little bit creepy, just wait until you see the backyard.", Duke said motioning for Joey to sit on a small couch. Joey told him everything, starting all the way from a year back, when his parents had divorced. When he finished Duke looked quite awestruck. "It reminds me when my dad wanted to get the puzzle from Yugi, and he went mad and he said that I wasn't necessary in life.."

"And you still live with him?".

"Yeah. But after the whole incident with the burning of his shop and part of his face catching fire, he went through much needed therapy and got help. My dad had some serious issues in the past man, I'm telling you. But now, for the little secret. I was at a business meeting you know, being the creator of dungeon dice and everything I go to a lot of these meets . I was talking to some of the guys and apparently, the word is going around that Seto Kaiba has a crush on some...dude!", Duke said smiling getting ready to laugh.

"Does he really?", Joey asked with a smile on his face. "Well I feel bad for him because anybody will turn down that douche bag!", Joey said. The secret had been worth it and he wouldn't hesitate to unleash it in school. Duke was pretty cool. The two weren't very close but Duke was actually a pretty cool guy when Joey came to it. When the weekend came, the two went to town to play games at the arcade and window shopping, looking at the ultra rare cards that stores posted. It always got crowded and the two found themselves bumping into people as they walked from area to area. Joey bumped into someone but he hadn't bothered to look.

"You want to watch where your walking you mutt?", an icy rose said. Joey and Duke turned around and their was Seto himself, with Mokuba who was eating an ice cream cone. "Shut it Kaiba!", Joey said.

"I believe you owe me an apology Wheeler. You elbowed me right in the rib and it could be injured.", Kaiba said almost sarcastically. Duke smirked. "Seriously? Get a life you loser.", he said. Kaiba looked murderous. "You should get out of here dice boy. Why are you with Wheeler? Whats going on between you two?", Kaiba said with an evil grin.

"What's with the rumors of you liking some guy?", Joey shot back. Kaiba frowned and said, "Wheeler, you understand very little do you? My preferences are my choices regardless of their sex. It's something that a poor low life like you wouldn't understand", Kaiba stated. Joey wanted to punch the guy. "You know what! How about you duel me right here!", he screamed.

Kaiba laughed. "Seriously, I have better things to do.", Kaiba said.

"Big brother, duel him.", Mokuba said tugging at Seto's jacket. Kaiba flinched. Those eyes. "I haven't seen you duel for a while, and I like seeing you kick everybody's butt!", the kid said proudly. Kaiba turned his thoughts around. He had taken this day off just for Mokuba. "Fine Wheeler. Will duel.", Seto finally announced. Joey grinned. Pulling out their duel disks and attracting several crowds of people to them Joey said,"The stakes will be on this match. If I win you have to tell everybody the guy that you like.", Joey said with a grin.

"Fine. If I win, you have to clean my mansion for a week wearing a puppy suit. Now let's do this Wheeler..."

OMG! OMG! So who will win this duel? Was that part on the hoarding disgusting? Who's sexier? Kaiba or Joey? Or Duke! Find out in the next chapter.. Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

"My move first.", Joey said. He drew his card. He hadn't dueled for a while now, but he knew he had it in him. He set a monster face down and a card. "I almost forgot your ammatuer skills Wheeler.", Kaiba said as he drew his first card.

"I'll play two cards face down and now I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! Attack his face down now!" the CEO ordered. Joey's facedown turned out to be Alligator's Sword and was destroyed. Joey drew his card. That Vorse Raider was a toughy...Joey looked at his cards. He liked to watch the CEO squirm. Why not play with him a bit? "I summon Little Winguard in attack mode. And I'll play one card face down!", the blonde finished. Seto let out an icy laugh. "I can tell your getting desperate. My Vorse Raider can destroy that pathetic monster! So why set it face up Wheeler?", the brunette said. He drew his card and then ordered for his monster to attack.

"Not so fast Kaiba!", Joey yelled flipping his facedown up.

"Noo!", Kaiba yelled. Mirror force had been activated. Wheeler took no attack and Seto's move backfired and destroyed his own monster.

"Now you know who your messing with?", Joey said with a smirk as he drew his card. He summoned Baby Dragon and then played a card facedown.

"You'll regret that Wheeler.", Kaiba said playing Slate Warrior on the field.

"Now attack that Wingguard!". "I Activate Negate Attack! Sorry Kaibs. It seems my status has gone up? And I'm blocking all your attacks? ", the blonde said with some cockiness.

"Come on Seto!", Mokuba cheered from the side lines. Seto smirked.

"It doesn't matter anyway Wheeler. You see, I just drew a card that will be the end of you. I activate the effects of White Dragon Ritual! By offering my Slate Warrior as a tribute, meet my new beast! Paladin of White Dragon!But he comes with an effect... I can sacrifice him to summon one Blue Eyes during this very turn!".

"Awww, crap..", Joey thought out loud as he starred at the dragon that had now appeared.

"Your in luck since he can't attack this turn.", Kaiba said.

Joey winced. He needed the right card. No pressure..

"You can do it man!",Devlin yelled from the crowd. Joey realized that he could, and when he drew, he had the cards he needed right in his hand. "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!". Kaiba remained motionless as the dragon appeared, giving a roar to it's larger cousin. Joey played one card facedown and then played Graceful Dice. Give me a six give me a six... The monster rolled the dice, and it landed on the blondes request. "AWESOME!", he yelled. His dragon gained a six hundred point boost, now the two were even. They would both be destroyed but he felt somewhat safer with the more powerful dragon on the field. "Now attack!", Joey ordered.

"Your dragon will never be strong enough!", Seto yelled activating his face down and revealing his own Negate Attack. Red Eyes attack was put off. Damn, Wheeler thought. Kaiba drew a card and then summoned Kaiser Seahorse. "Now my dragon, attack Red Eyes with white lightning!", yelled the brunette. In the middle Joey activated his facedown. "Say hello to Skull Dice. You'll monster will lose one hundred lifepoints times whatever this guy rolls!", the blonde yelled.

"Yeah bring on the dice man!", Duke yelled.

Sure enough, the roll was six and both monsters were even again. They fought before the both were finally destroyed. "Now my seahorse, give the mutt a direct attack!". Joey took 1700 points of direct damage leaving him with only 2300. "I forgot how much fun I have dueling you Kaiba.",Joey replied summoning Goblin Attack Force onto the field. The monster destroyed Kaiser, bringing Kaiba down to 3400 life points. Its effect put it into defense position and it only had 0 points.. Joey played a face down and ended his turn. Kaiba played X Head Cannon. "Now Wheeler, this is where this duel ends..I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my dragon!", the CEO said. He ordered the X Head Cannon to attack the Goblins and they were destroyed. "Now finish him Blue Eyes!".

"If Joey doesn't stop this he's done!",Duke yelled. A direct attack of 3000 was enough to defeat Joey...But he activated his magic card Scapegoat, and one of the little goats were destroyed instead. Kaiba grimaced. He played two cards facedown and ended his turn. The mutt was proving to be an annoyance...

"I play Change of Heart! Now your Blue Eyes is mine. You know, this dragon looks a lot better on my side of the field, don't ya think?Now attack that X thingy Blue Eyes!". The attack went through. Kaiba gasped yelling, "You will not defeat me!". The dragon returned to Seto's side of the field and his life points dropped to 2200. Wheeler played Dark Hole, and all monsters and the goats were gone. After he played one card face down. Finally, Wheeler proceeded to activate Graverobber, and took two thousand points of damage to take Monster Reborn from Seto. He activated it and then welcomed his signature monster, the Red Eyes, back onto the field. He only had 300 points left...Seto drew his card. He was not about to lose to the mutt.

"Haaaaahaaaa!",Kaiba laughed. "I will now play Cyber Stein! Look at it closely Wheeler... At the cost of 2000 lifepoints I can summon any one fusion monster. And it can attack...So say hello to my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!",the CEO screamed.

"Awww, triple crap...",Joey mumbled. Even though Kaiba had 200 and he had 300 life points, he was at a huge disadvantage. Or maybe not... Kaiba played a card face down and then ordered his beast to attack. "I will receive the victory!", he yelled fire in his eyes.

"No you won't cause I activate my face down, Burning Land! Now all spell cards are destroyed and we take five hundred points of damage! So we both lose!", Joey screamed. The crowd was shocked, but not as much as Seto. He was supposed to beat him... Just drawing makes me look just as weak as him! The CEO couldn't believe it. How had he gone wrong? Burning land wasn't even a card Wheeler kept in his deck...

"Good job man!", Devlin yelled.

"So, since we both lost, its only fair that we both acknowledge our standards...you know?", Wheeler said looking up at Kaiba. "I have to provide you maid service, and you have to tell me the guy you like!".

My first written duel..Its a bit sloppy but I gave it my best effort...Anyways, things between these two are definatley gonna spice up! Who does Kaiba like? (We all know) But what will happen next! Thanx for the r and r.


	4. Chapter 4

As the last bell rang, Joey waited patiently at the sidewalk by the school. Kaiba had only agreed to tell the information only if Joey kept his word and did all of his maid service. Joey sighed. Kaiba added way to much to the bargain. Seriously? Maybe he could spring one out of no where, just to catch the CEO by surprise... Maybe he would make him wear a thong? Kaiba in a thong would be quite funny actually...The blonde smiled. A black limo pulled up to the curb. Roland was driving it and already was familiar with Wheeler so he motioned him to get into the vehicle.

Joey knew Kaiba was rich. But he hadn't expected his house, more like palace, to be so large and huge. Kaiba was outside at the front porch. "Glad you could show up Wheeler. Now their is some bad news I would like to tell you. I don't know how you are going to take it.", he said to the blonde once he was at the house. Joey starred at the man for a while and then asked, "Okay, so what is it?".

"I wanted to take work off for the whole entire week to be amused by your maid service. Unfortunately, I can only take up to three day's max off of work.", Seto explained.

"Yes!", Joey exclaimed. Seto frowned.

"So because of my sudden drop in my part of the bet, you have to wear certain outfits while you do your work.", the brunette said motioning him to walk inside. Joey frowned now. Kaiba could be cruel in a childish way... This didn't sound like good news at all.

"I have laundry to be cleaned, and ironed, so we will go downstairs into the basement. Your suit is there.". Joey swallowed. With Kaiba, you never knew what he had in mind... When they reached downstairs Joey was already shaking his head back and forth and saying that he was not going to put on the costume.

A dog suit. A simple, childish, Halloween type of costume. It was light blonde like his hair, and it had big fluffy ears. Joey did a double take, and it did look kinda cozy in there. But there was no way he was going to wear it. "Put on you costume Wheeler. I'm a man of my word and I will follow your bet. But for now, just put on the suit their is laundry to be done...", Kaiba said turning around to let him change. Seeing no other choice, Joey, slowly stripped and put on the fluffy costume in disbelief. This was embarrassing not to mention it ruined all his pride. Kaiba turned around to look at him and let out a high pitched laugh that made poor Joey blush like a cherry. "Wheeler, I haven't felt this good in the longest time...", the brunette said with an icy tone. And to Joey's horror he pulled out a cam corder. "That was never in the bet!", Joey screamed trying to cover his face with his paws.

"You should know that I make my bets interesting Wheeler. After all this is for my personal amusement. Now say woof in front of the camera Wheeler. If you don't, you won't get any dinner later for your hard work.", the brunette said with an evil grin on his face. Joey said woof with as little enthusiasm possible.

"Get on your knees, Wheeler, and say it like a happy pup would. You aren't happy? Now do it Wheeler, or I'll humiliate you in a much crueler fashion.", the CEO said.

Unwillingly, Joey got on his knees, stuck out his tongue like a dog, and said "Woof! Woof!". He wanted to kill himself.

"Good mutt. Here's a snack.", Seto said, tossing him a pack of chocolate chip cookies. Joey quickly ate them and then did the laundry. Kaiba sat in a chair reading a newspaper. Whenever Joey took a break, the CEO would look up from the paper and give him this look.

The blonde felt very claustrophobic by the time he was done.

Kaiba stood up and said,"Good work mutt. Now you can change and I'll meet you in the dining room. Don't be long or the food will get cold."

Then he walked up the stairs and disappeared. Joey quickly changed out of the thing, and threw it to the floor with disgust. He felt all sweaty and gross, it was great to have it off. Getting dressed, he quickly made his way to the dining room, where the menacing brunette was waiting. Some type of fancy pasta was served and the two men ate in silence. Not that it mattered, since the mutt was much more interested in the food.

"That was pretty good.", Joey said breaking the silence. The CEO said nothing except motioned Wheeler to get the hell out of his house. As the blonde walked to the Devlin's house, he couldn't help but feeluneasy about going to Kaiba's tomorrow.

"Your a creep!", Joey yelled at the brunette. It was the afternoon and the blonde was at the Kaiba manor for his second day of maid service.

He had thought he would be wearing the fluffy dog suit from yesterday.

Not even close.

His outfit consisted of him in black tight short shorts and a black tank top. He had to wear black puppy ears on his head, and a small fluffy tail on his ass. He had a dog collar on his neck with spikes on it and (the worst part)he had to wear these black cowboy boots.

"You must have been fucking high to make me wear this!", he yelled a slight blush in his cheeks. The brunette smiled a bit and said, "This is for my personal amusement. This is what the bet was so deal with it.".

"Yeah, that I provide yah with maid service. No where in that did it say that I had to dress like some third class stripper.".

Silence.

This angered the CEO.

"You think that is a stripper outfit?Wheeler, your full of it.", Seto remarked calmly. Not much was said between the two after. All Joey wanted to do was go home and he did when he was finished. One more day doing Kaiba's crap, and he would finally receive his part of the bet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey did not expect this. Maybe he had pissed of Kaiba when he had made the stripper comment yesterday. Did it matter? Cause now the blonde definitely felt like he was one, that was for sure. Today his outfit was nothing more than a white jockstrap(which basically showed his ass) and some girl boots that were white and fury. On his head he wore white furry dog ears that were kinda pointy, and then a long white tail.

He felt like a stupid horny husky.

"You ate your own words Wheeler.",Kaiba said with a smirk as Joey stepped into the book room. The room had shelves and shelves of books and apparently Joey was going to dust the shelves and vacuum. Ignoring Kaiba, he bent down to plug the chord into the outlet for the vacuum. Not knowing, Kaiba was getting a full view of the blondes smooth, semi tan butt cheeks. Kaiba felt himself become hard and quickly took a seat in his favorite reading chair. He folded one leg over the other trying to calm himself, but it didn't work.

All he wanted to do was smack the blonde's ass nice and hard.

"I wonder what Mokuba would say about this?", Wheeler mumbled out loud while moving the silent vacuum across the floor.

"Wheeler, your mouth... Mokuba is substituting for me at Kaibacorp.", the brunette said quietly looking at the adorable blonde.

"How can he be working for Kaibacorp? He's barely even a kid...", the blonde responded.

"Your more of a kid than he is Wheeler. Mokuba will take my place as president of Kaibacorp one day, and mark my words, he will be more powerful than either me or Gozaburo. Mokuba has a way with words, and he can get these so called employees in my company to do what the hell they need to be doing.", the brunette said quickly. Joey didn't say anything for a moment. He was dusting the shelves and doing his best job to make them look neat.

"I don't know what I'm going to be doing when I'm older...", he said quietly. Kaiba said nothing for a moment.

"You should have a game plan Wheeler. You are a senior in High School... You should have an idea.", the CEO said plainly.

"Well, my grades aren't the best. And I don't have any money for college or anything so I really don't know what the future is gonna bring me.". Nothing else was said, as Joey was intent on doing his work. He was highly embarrassed that Kaiba was looking at his ass. He would have to get the CEO back...

When Joey was finished he changed quickly and ordered Kaiba to get a ride for them to the nearest swimsuit spot.

"What are you playing at? Don't you want to know my secret?", Seto said.

"Yeah. But first, I wanted to try something..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wheeler, mark my words if you ever show anybody this I will kill you with my bare hands.", Seto said from the dressing room. Joey snickered. He had Kaiba's cam corder in his hand.

"Okay, lets see it Kaibs.", Wheeler said.

"You are unusually cruel you stupid dog.", Kaiba hissed as he stepped out of the dressing room. Joey had brought one up on the CEO. Sure enough, he was a man of his word. Now he stood there, in a bright blue thong. Joey couldn't help but laugh. "So, say hey to the camera rich boy.", Joey said video taping this.

"This was not part of your side of the bet.", Kaiba said his eyes on fire with a ferocity like never before.

"Remind you of someone? Now turn around lets get a look of your behind."

Joey nearly burst out laughing. He wanted to roll over the ground and laugh his ass out. Really, this was just to hilarious.

"Im changing now.", Kaiba said quickly going into the dressing room. When they were finished, the two walked out of the store. Joey handed the cam corder back to the CEO and said, "So, who's this guy? Is it Yugi?", Joey said childishly. He was having way too much fun.

"It's you, you mutt.".

Joey stood there, he hadn't heard Kaiba correctly. "Im sorry I didn't catch that?", Wheeler responded. Kaiba stopped, looked him in the eye, and said very loudly, "I, Seto Kaiba, have a crush on none other than the mutt, Joseph Wheeler.". Joey's mouth dropped to the floor. Their was no way... just no way he was hearing this...

He didn't believe it. This was Kaiba being at his worst. "Really...? Maybe you should kiss me on the lips. Than I'll believe ya.", Joey said flatly. He had never kissed anybody in his life, and secondly, he knew the first was not going to be Kaiba. If this was a joke, Seto would never kiss him. But to his horror, Seto looked down at him, and slowly bent his head forward so that their lips met. Joey felt his heart melt, and the two had an awkward struggle at first, but soon they were kissing passionately as the moon appeared on the night sky...

WHOA Extra long chapter sorry about that Finally the kiss scene! FIREWORKS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANXXX!


	5. Chapter 5

When they pulled a part, Joey felt like he was in a dream state. The kiss.. everything that had happened so far... it seemed to good to be true. Kaiba began to walk towards the limo like nothing had happened. Roland simply stood there, showing no readable expression for the making out that had just occurred. Joey felt extremely awkward as the limo drove him to the Devlin manor. Seto didn't say anything the whole entire ride except when the blonde had reached his stop. Even then all he hadsaid was a simple bye. He seemed sour.

The blonde let out a sigh. Duke would want to know. He knew the terms of the couldn't lie to him. He would feel too guilty. Duke was in the living room watching TV when the blonde walked in.

"So, who's the guy? Is it Yugi?",he asked almost immediately. Joey sighed. He stood there, debating crap in his head.

"Well, what is it?", Duke asked.

"It's me.", the blonde said very softly. Duke could tell the he was not lying.

"Are you kidding me? Dude..your not...with him are you?".

"We kinda...made out.",Joey admitted scratching the back of his head. Their was no way he could get out of Duke's questioning... He basically owed the man his life when his father took Joey in...

Duke simply stood there, in silence. Joey was so afraid...would he kick him out?

"NICE!",Duke yelled giving Joey a playful noogie, a smile on his face. Had he heard correctly?

"Dude, you never talked about dating anyone! You had me worried man! I mean seriously...I was starting to think you were prude or something...But you got a kiss!",Duke said with a whole ton of excitement. Joey looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, in utter disbelief.

"Man, now we can talk about kissing and sex and all that awesome stuff! I have sex dice upstairs in my closet...When you and your partner get naughty...you roll it to see the position your playing!",Duke explained with a lusty excitement. Joey stood there, simply breathing. Had he heard right yet again? And Duke's comments were sending certain images into his head...

"Man, this day has been really weird.. Listen, I'm gonna hit the sack, alright?", he said beginning to walk away.

"But its only nine thirty! Seriously dude, was he a good kisser?",Duke asked not giving the blonde much of a choice. Joey sighed. This was going to be a long night with Duke...

"Hey, listen man. Don't tell any of my friends yet. I'll tell them and everything but when I'm ready.",begged the blonde out of nowhere.

"Sure.",Duke quickly answered and then began giving and asking Joey questions and advice on his so called "love life".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks past and Joey neither heard or saw of Kaiba. Man, did break ups hurt that badly? He had been hoping he and Kaiba would have gone out to do something together, but nothing. He should have realized Kaiba was nothing more than a bastard. Even Duke was disappointed.

"Doesn't he want to kiss you again? Seriously, he's such a jerk.", Duke told him as the second week came to a close. They were in the living room watching a horror movie, but they were so disappointed it was barely frightening. Joey sighed. "I'm telling ya I got my hopes up for nothing man...",the blonde said quietly as somebody's head was chopped off in the movie. Duke gasped and said, "Hey! I got a great idea!".

"What is it?".

"I don't want to brag but us rich business men have these parties every now and then. It's basically to brag about how better your company is than others or how rich you are and blah blah blah. You get it?",Duke said with a slight smirk.

"And your saying Kaiba might be there?", the blonde asked with some hope. Duke nodded quickly and said, "He's always at these meets! We can go and then you'll see him and live happily ever after!". Joey sat there quietly thinking it over. "And I can go to these things? I'm not rich...".

"I'll drag you along. Technically all I do is annoy the shit out of Pegasus, so it would be nice to have someone else help out! I get pretty bored to. Mokuba, Kaiba, and I are like the only young people there...",Duke finished. Joey nodded. He would see Seto, whether the CEO wanted to meet with him or not.

Two days later, Joey quickly placed on the tux Duke had bought him.

The two men looked like they were going to a wedding. The limo quickly drove them to the center of Domino City, where skyscrapers towered all over. This was the richest part of the city. The two reached there destination, a tower that reached to the sky and looked extremely fancy. News photographers were huddled close by the entrance and they began to snap like crazy at the sight of Duke and Joey. "Just follow my lead and you'll do fine.", Duke told him as they fought their was through the cameras and screaming fans.

The party was at the fiftieth floor. As they waited for the elevator to reach their destination, Joey began to jiggle his leg nervously. "Relax man.. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.",reassured Duke.

"I feel like a bum...", the blonde said cautiously. Duke told him to shush and finally the doors opened. It was rich people among rich people. Men in suits and women in elegant gowns. It was extremely crowded and Joey didn't know anybody in the blob of people he was looking at. He did take sudden interest at all the food they were serving... Taking him by the wrist, Duke led the blonde to a table and told him, "I'll be right back. Just stay here okay?", and he was off. When he disappeared into the crowd, Joey quickly got up and served himself what could have been a buffet. Duke came back ten minutes later with none other than Pegasus. "Joseph Wheeler, what awonderful surprise to see you. I must say you look very well in that suit...". Joey almost choked on a piece of sushi he was eating.

"My inside sources say you and Kaiba kissed?", Pegasus said with a sneer.

"How do you know about me and Kaiba?".

"I'm rich. I have people. But maybe I should spice things up over here? Hmm?", Pegasus said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. The two boys didn't answer, so Pegasus proceeded to text someone on his pink cell phone. Then he took a seat at the table and looked at Joey with interest. Duke decided to sit down and eat some of the blonde's extra food. A couple of minutes passed before a voice rang out.

"What are you doing here?".

Kaiba stood there, in a black suit, expression blank. He was clearly talking to Joey. Duke and Pegasus made an excuse about going to the bathroom. They were lying. Instead they went to hide behind a fake tree that gave them a perfect view of the couple.

"Duke invited me.", Joey said plainly. Seto said nothing, except took a seat and folded his arms.

"Listen... if you don't want me I understand.",Joey said after what seemed like five hours. Kaiba raised his brow. "Don't be pathetic. I had no time.", Seto said. This stabbed at Joey's heart. He could have just told him that two weeks earlier... It would have saved Joey a whole ton of anxiety.

Meanwhile, "I thought you said they were dating. They haven't even kissed!", Maximillion said.

"Seriously? I don't know what is up with them...", Duke replied. The two watched the so called couple.

"Well, I would like it if we could actually hang out or something.", Joey said.

"I'm a business man Wheeler.".

"That doesn't mean you can't say a single hi to your boyfriend!", the blonde said raising his voice. Kaiba seemed to have ignored him because he stood up and ordered Wheeler to do the same. He began to walk away so Joey followed the CEO.

"Oh crap...their going somewhere!", Pegasus hissed. Duke peered around a leafy branch to see that Pegasus was right. Their was just no way...

"Dude.. I think their going to the bathroom...Their gonna fuck!".

Pegasus looked at him and said, "We definitely have to see this...".

HEY! what a douche Kaiba is...But a spoiler, their not going to the bathroom, well maybe for a while, but the stairwell is always a better spot right? :D

I love you all and wish you the best!


	6. Chapter 6

The CEO led him into one of the richest bathrooms ever. He locked the door once they were both inside. Almost like it was in their blood, the two embraced each other, and began to kiss feverishly. Joey pulled apart after a couple of minutes.

"This place is to risky... can't we try a different floor or the stairwell?", he asked. Kaiba nodded. Any moment some loser would just barge in without knocking and invade their privacy.

Duke and Pegasus were slowly approaching the bathroom door when they both noticed the door knob turning.

"Crap!", Pegasus hissed, and he threw himself and Duke behind the same fake plant they had been hiding at. They watched as the two men took the path that led to the stairs...

Finally underneath a set of stairs, Joey smiled. "This is more of my style... Now kiss me.", he demanded. Being pinned against the wall, Kaiba's mouth pressed into his, their tongues playfully making up for the wasted two weeks. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's semi bulky frame and tilted his head back. The brunettes kiss went deeper into the blonde's. Joey let out a soft moan. And then Kaiba was all over him. He kissed the ears softly sending sparks through out the brunettes body. Kaiba's lips were so soft...and extremely ticklish to the blonde. Next,he nibbled his cheeks lightly, and proceeded to the neck. Joey gasped with excitement as the brunette bit deep into his neck, giving a pinch of pain but pleasure all in the same time.

The brunette rose and gave the mutt a single peck on the lips, and Joey held onto him a bit more tighter. Duke and Pegasus were looking down to the stairwell. The handrail was in the way, making it difficult to see.

"It's so beautiful!",Pegasus said, wiping a teer from his face.

"Shut the fuck up or they'll here you!",Duke whispered. But Pegasus wasn't listening. In fact his eyes had widened and he was pointing at the couple. Duke looked and almost fainted. Seto was on his kneesfumbling with Joey's belt.

"Lets go.", Duke

"No! This is love at its finest!", Maximillion hissed at the Devlin.

"They wouldn't invade your personal privacy. Don't invade theirs! Lets go!", Duke whispered, pulling Pegasus onto his feet and back into the party.

Meanwhile, Joey felt his underpants being pulled down. Good god was he really about to proceed with this? Kaiba's freezing cold hand grabbed him, and Joey wanted to let out a very loud moan. At first the hand just held his warmth, but then the routh manly fingers began to rub against the skin. Joey had never felt so good in his 's movements became faster but remained gentle all the same. Joey was definitely moaning softly. What made it better, was when the CEO shoved his member into his mouth. The brunette sucked with ease, licking at certain parts of Joey's penis, sending excitement throughout his body. Pleasure so wonderful... All of a sudden, he felt a terrific rush and he came. It was intense, his knees began to wobble, he was very shaky. It felt like he had ran ten miles. A good ten miles at that. The CEO licked off all of the cum before standing up and pulling the blonde's pants and underwear back on. Then he placed a kiss on his forehead and asked, "Do you have a cell phone?".

"Yeah I had this one for two years now.", Joey said weakly, pulling out a crappy cell from his pocket. Seto narrowed his eyes into slits.

"You can dispose of that trash. After this meet is over, your coming with me and Mokuba to the mall. I'll get you a new and much more updated cellular device than that piece of crap."

"But, you don't ha-"

"Save it Joseph. I am buying you which ever phone you ask me to, regardless if it cost two dollars or five hundred. Do you copy?". The blonde nodded seeing no way out of it. The brunette went back up stairs, his mutt following him. They returned to their table where Duke and Pegasus were seated at. "About time?", Duke asked with a grin on his face. Pegasus looked star struck.

"Wheeler...you've grown into such a man...", he said with a smile on his face. Joey almost wanted to choke for the second time.

"Control yourself Maximillion.", hissed the CEO. Duke wanted to laugh. Kaiba turned to him.

"I'm taking Wheeler out for a stroll.". Devlin nodded but said nothing. Joey sat there quietly. When seven o'clock reached, the party began to disperse. Joey said bye to Duke and Pegasus, and Kaiba regrouped with Mokuba.

"Where are we going Seto?".

"I'm taking you and the mutt to the mall.".

The little kid began to jump up and down. Now he would be able to go to the game shop and buy a ton of games. Getting into the limo, Mokuba took a seat between Seto and Joey.

"Whats up Mokuba?", the blonde asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Nothing much. I'm glad were going to the mall. You like video games right?". Joey nodded his head. Video games were awesome!

"Well I'm loaded with money. We should definitely go to the game shop and buy the latest games together!", an excited Mokuba said.

"That sounds awesome!",Joey quickly said. Kaiba sneered.

"Mokuba, don't go wasting all your income on video installments.".

"Even you like playing some Seto!".

"Yes I do. But you don't play the video games, they play you. How many times do I have to warn you Mokuba?".

"I'll play whatever I want.", the child said folding his arms. And to think he substituted for Seto in Kaibacorp a while ago...Joey smiled as the two brothers argued over video games. It was interesting how Mokuba could be so good with words, even to the great Kaiba.

The local mall wasn't the greatest, it didn't have many stores and it was only one floor. Seto walked into a Cell phone store. The mutt followed looking closely at all the very expensive gadgets. Mokuba was staring at these headphones with much loathing.

"How may I help you boys?", the men behind the counter asked.

"Tell me sir, what are the best cell phones you have in this complex?", the brunette demanded.

"Well are sales tend to go to the Droid and the Iphone, so I think those are on top of the cell phones.". Kaiba turned to Joey, preparing to ask him a question, when he noticed that Wheeler was looking at a different phone. One of the more legendary of cell phones, the Blackberry.

"On second thought, do you have any Blackberries..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba was asleep by the time they arrived at the Kaiba residence. Joey held the door opened while Seto carried the quiet Mokuba up to his room. It had been a good night. Not worth two weeks without Kaiba, but definately worth going out. Joey then proceeded out the mansion, only to be stopped by a call.

"I never told you, you could leave Wheeler.". The CEO was standing at his porch looking quite mad.

"Well, why do I have to stay?".

"Your mouth Wheeler...Get back here right this instant. Your staying with me for the night."

Joey stopped dead in his tracks. Things were just going way to fast for him to handle...but a night with Seto, maybe it would be romantic like in those movies? Joey ran back into the house.

"I at least have to give Duke a heads up then."

Seto handed him something to the blonde and he smiled at the result.

"A Blackberry! No way!"

"Shut up or you'll wake Mokuba up.", the CEO said with much distaste. It was only eight forty, quite early for the two actually.

"So, what do you wanna do?", the blonde asked casually to his brunette...

What will they do? :D


	7. Chapter 7

After giving Duke a call, and telling him he would be out for a while, the blonde sat down next to the brunette. Not that he cared since he was intrigued by his new phone. Kaiba snatched it from his hands and placed it in his pocket.

"Give me your attention Wheeler.".

"Kaiba your such a jerk. I'm not sitting here for the whole entire night.". Joey was annoyed. Kaiba was becoming a random occurrence in his life. The CEO would come and go as he pleased, but when it came to Joey's choice, he felt like he didn't have any...

"Your not one for talk Kaiba. Seriously...".

"Talking is worthless unless their is meaning behind it.". This disappointed Joey a bit. What if he told Kaiba he loved him one day?

Would Kaiba even give a crap? Then he blushed deeply, thinking of the four letter word. Love... He shook it out of his mind and said, "I have an idea. Where's your computer?".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You better hope my security is good Wheeler.".

"It'll do fine Kaibs seriously, don't ya know how to have fun?".

They were on a live gay porn site.

"These guys aren't really great.", Joey said surveying the cast. He was doing this to piss Seto off, and it seemed to be working.

"Did it ever occur to you that some of these men could actually be women in disguise?". But his words went unheard. Joey's mouth was wide open in shock. He pointed to show with none other than Duke Devlin.

"I'm not surprised the pervert is doing this at his spare time.", Kaiba stated plainly. Duke was sitting on his bed, in underwear, getting ready to pull it off.

"Yeah I'm getting off now.", Joey said logging off. He almost saw a sign of relief in Kaiba's face.

"Now it's my turn Wheeler. Were definitely going to do something a lot more time worthy than pathetic porn."

"What could possibly more important than porn Kaiba?".

"I don't know Wheeler. Maybe my own birthday.".

Joey stood up from the chair. "It's your birthday? How come you didn't tell me anything? Where the hell is the party! What do you want!".

"Stop barking like an obnoxious dog. My birthday is tommorow, October 25. I wanted you to stay with me tonight to help bake the cake.".

"Oh.".

Now the blonde couldn't help but smile at this. Baking a cake for Kaiba, that was kinda cute. Leading him into a fancy kitchen, Kaiba threw an apron at Wheeler.

"I want you to make the design. It will be rectangular shaped. If you want you can give the leftovers to those friends of yours. Now my mutt, what do you want the overall cake to be?", Kaiba asked. Joey stood there. Kaiba had a sweet tooth? Then again the cake had to appeal to everybody... He thought and came up with a great idea.

"How about, a regular plain cake...with blue frosting and some type of design to bring it up?"

"Wheeler, how did you know that my flavor for cake is plain?"

"Well you don't strike me as the sweet tooth type. No offense. I guess we could think of the design as we do this...Something to remind everybody that your a big strong man Seto.", Joey said with much lust. Kaiba snickered. The cake took quite a while to make, even with the help of maids. After quite a while(they had baked until two in the morning) the cake was finally done. It had been pasted with an image of Blue Eyes White Dragon. Joey stuffed it into the enormous refrigerator. He didn't realize that he had all this blue frosting around his mouth. He had gotten hungry during the baking process. Typical Joey.

Kaiba noticed this, and dismissed his maids. Joey was at the door, getting ready to leave. Kaiba handed him his cell phone back. Joey looked through it to find Kaiba, Mokuba, and Roland's numbers in his contacts. Before he knew it he was pushed against the wall.

"Nggh...Kaiba what the hell!"

"You have some icing on your face Joseph. Don't let it go to waste.".

The CEO slowly licked the icing off, swallowing the sweets. His pup was so adorable pinned against the wall. He pressed his tongue deep into Joey's mouth, and the blonde gave in. They made out for several minutes, until Kaiba pulled away.

"You know what were going to do now mutt?.", the CEO whispered with much excitement that it made Joey shiver with arousal. Yep. He wanted Kaiba to bang him good. But so early in the morning?

Kaiba opened the door. What! they were going to do it outside? Kaiba shoved Joey onto the patio, but the blonde had not been expecting it. He fell into the bushes. "Good night Wheeler.", and he slammed the door shut. What the hell?

"YOU ASSHOLE!", Joey screamed loud enough. He was pretty sure he had woken up Mokuba, and every single maid that resided there. Angrily, he walked back to the Devlin's. What a night. Kaiba had to be so sweet and then he would turn into a bipolar dick half the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke had taken the details of Joey's sex life with a ton of interest. It made it difficult to forget that Duke had placed himself on porn web cam, yet he wasn't aware that the blonde knew. Joey felt weird living with the Devlin's now. He couldn't look at Duke the sameway anymore. Never less it was difficult to forget what he had seen. He was going to lie low on this, and hopefully forget about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Their is no way. Are you sure your telling me the truth?", Malik asked, leaning against his locker. Bakura nodded with a wicked grin.

"You fool, look at Kaiba. He keeps glancing over at Wheeler.".

Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Ishizu were huddled at their lockers, talking the latest gossip. Across from them, and further up the hallway, Seto was at his locker. He was pretending to organize his stuff, but in all reality he was sneaking glances at the mutt every now and then. Malik smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking teddy?", Malik asked with a grin.

Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Where going to go dog hunting today...".

"No were not. Bakura, don't turn this into some horror slash creeper stalker thing. Remember what happened the last time? How about we go dragon hunting, if you get what I mean?", Malik insisted with a devilish grin.

"I realized that your smart. It will be interesting to see how Seto Kaiba reacts to this...", Bakura quietly said as they walked to the CEO.

"What do you freaks want? I have better things to do.". The brunette was not happy to see the two.

"How are you and Wheeler getting along?", Bakura said with much evil. Their was a moment of shock in Kaiba's face, but he quickly recovered.

"What I do is none of your business you egotistical freak.".

"Then, when the weekend arrives, you would not mind a double date?", Malik said with much enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Im sorry if Maliks character is a bit off but his light side was never really seen in the series. Also, for those of you who wanted a lemon, you have to WAIT!<p>

;D The good stuff will come...All will be explained in the future my loves...


	8. Chapter 8

Seto stood there, registering what had been said. Joey seemed to notice that Malik and Bakura were ganging up on his brunette. What could they possibly want? Excusing himself from his friends, he walked over to Seto.

"Happy birthday Seto."

"You stupid dog! Why would you tell these two freaks about us?",the CEO hissed angrily. What!

"They know about us! Why did you tell them about us!", Wheeler shouted back. He might as well anounce it to the whole school. Before Kaiba could say anything, Malik proposed the idea again. Joey's eyebrows raised.

"That doesn't sound quite bad..."

Anything involving food never sounded bad to Joey.

"Wheeler, shut your mouth and listen. These creeps clearly want something from us."

Now, Ryou was out. Everybody noticed the change. After all, the brit was a lot more sweeter than the spirit of the millenium ring.

"Kaiba, we just want to hang out with you guys. What trouble is that? We know its your birthday today, so how about we do it when you aren't busy?", the brit asked. Seto looked expressionless and Joey knew he was giving them the silent treatment.

"Will go, on Saturday night.", Joey spoke up. Seto's eyes narrowed into aweful slits. He slammed his locker shut and walked away.

"Listen. Its his birthday today...and I kinda don't know what to get him..."

"Save it Joey. Bakura and I will meet you at the cafe after school. Will help you from there.", Malik said. The bell rang so everybody quickly headed to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malik and now, Bakura, were standing at the cafe when Joey arrived there.

"I was begining to think you wouldn't show up you mutt.", Bakura spat.

"Bakura, shut your trap. He's on time. So what do you think Kaiba would like?", Malik asked them. Joey shrugged his shoulders and Bakura ignored the egyptian.

"Lets try crap. After all, anything cool is what Kaiba hates.", Malik answered himself. They began to walk through the city, their first store a book store.

"He might like something from here.", Bakura finally said and began to look through the many shelves of books. They searched for several minutes, looking at anything, wondering if Seto would enjoy it.

"You should get him this one so the buffoon could learn some manners.", Bakura said holding up Angermanagement for Dummies.

"I don't think so. How about this one?", Malik said holding up a nonfiction book on Skunks.

"I just don't think he will be interested into any of that stuff guys.", Joey said growing anxious by the minute. Would Kaiba like anything at all?

"Hhmmm... Maybe he'll enjoy some fiction? What does he think of the Twilight series?", Malik asked.

"He hates it.", the blonde stated.

The two white haired men looked shocked.

"How could he possibly hate Twilight? He won't hate it once hes seen Taylor Lautner shirtless.", Bakura said with a creepy smile.

"Kaiba's not one for movies either.", Joey said with sullen voice.

"Then we might as well get him something that's horny. Who wouldn't enjoy something that makes them horny?", Malik asked looking at the Victoria's Secret Underwear Catalogue.

"Put that away. So if a five year old gets fucked by a thirty year old, then he likes the horniness?", Bakura asked.

"Bakura, you always have to make everything creepy, and no I don't mean that type of horrible horny you disgusting pig.", Malik said.

"Well then. We now know who's on their period. Did you bring your tampons?", Bakura said with an evil grin etched all over his face.

"Guys lets focus.", Joey interrupted. They still didn't have a gift for Kaiba... What the hell was he going to get him?

"Look at this?",Bakura said looking through a black book. It was called KaibaCorp:The Real Truth.

"Whoa. This book bashes Kaiba and his company!", Malik said. Bakura looked through the publishing information and stated, "This book is from America. Wow. How interesting. And it seems that not just one person wrote and published, but many more took part in the work.".

Joey took the book in his hands, looking through the contents.

"Does Kaiba know about this? He never mentioned it to me if he did.", the blonde said.

"I'll buy this for my own amusement. Then when I'm finished reading it I'll give you the scoop Joey.", Malik offered. After agreeing they got back to work. It was two hours later when Joey finally found something that he was pretty sure Kaiba would enjoy. Putting it in a little brown bag, he made his way to the Kaiba mansion with Malik and Bakura.

"I hope this party doesn't suck as badly as mine do.", Bakura exclaimed as they stepped inside the mansion. Kaiba was not at all pleased to see the two intruders in his home.

"Did I ever give you permission to bring these two into my home!". His face was red with anger. He was mad, but something else seemed to be bothering him.

"Kaiba, I'll talk to you later. Lets just get this over with so you can go back to doing your work.", Joey ordered with an icy tone. After all the help Malik and Bakura had given him? He was not going to let Kaiba push them around. Kaiba didn't say anything. But you could tell he was very pissed off. The blonde handed him the bag. Joey had gotten Kaiba the book The Catcher in the Rye.

"I had to read it as an english asignment and it totally sucked. So you'll probably enjoy it.", the blonde told him as Seto examined the book with what seemed interest.

"Can we have cake now?", Malik demended.

"Sure!", Mokuba said happily. He began to cut the cake with what looked like a machete. Bakura watched with a sudden interest, hoping the little kid would chop of a finger on accident to see all the red blood. Mokuba though, handled it like a pro saying, "It's great to have visitors over for Seto's party. Normally nobody comes to visit so he just skips the day as a whole.".

That made Joey a bit sad. Underneath that stoic expression, he knew Kaiba probably felt lonely sometimes. When the small party was over Malik and Bakura said there goodbyes, but Joey wasn't done here.

"Whats with your attitude?", he asked to the CEO, looking up into his blue eyes. Kaiba didn't say anything for several minutes. He simply stared to the right avoiding Joey's gaze. Then, "Why did you agree to their stupid plans Joseph? You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go.".

"Kaiba your always calling the shots for me. Seriously, don't be an idiot-". He stopped though because Kaiba was giving him quite a scary look. Their was silance for a long time.

"You seem a bit up tight mutt.", and he motioned for Joey to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, he was pissed. It just wasn't fair that Kaiba went around doing everything. He's not the top dog just because he's the richest. As he made his way to the Devlin manor, he noticed a note on the mailbox. It said, when you get home, come to the backyard. Seeing nothing wrong with this, Joey walked to the yard behind the house. It was ten in the night, but the pool was sparkling and it was the most prettiest shade of blue Joey had ever seen in his life. Seated on a beach chair was Duke, in just a thong. Joey did not feel too good about this.

"You left me worried. Your home so late Joey...", he said very sexually. Joey shivered lightly.

"Come over here...".

"Duke, whats going on?", he blurted out. Duke looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then got up. Man did he have nice abbs. He stood in front of Joey, and then, out of no where, he grabbed the blonde roughly, slamming him againts the back door. Joey was so shocked that he didn't do anything.

"You owe me for saving you from your shit hole...", Duke whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>Everybody loves love triangles? Right? Thank you all for the reviews and I love you all! Sorry if this chapter was short D:<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't believe what was happening. Duke was on him, his green eyes locked into his brown ones. Joey knew what his friend wanted. He could see it through his face as the moon lit up the night sky. But he could not let it happen.

"Listen Duke. This is fucking crazy. If I owe you, then lets make it a bit more realistic pal.", the blonde said. In one swift movement, Duke smacked him across the face. He seemed to be having a mental breakdown in the inside. Joey seriously wished Seto was here to save him. He knew that wasn't possible, and decided to stand tall.

"Don't fucking smack me or I'll fuck you up punk!", the blonde screamed forcefully.

"I slapped you to get some fucking sense into your head! You want to know why I took you in Joey? When you called me out of fucking no were to pick you up like an abandon dog! You seriously want to know why?".

Joey didn't say anything. He was too afraid to answer.

"I wanted you since the beginning Wheeler!".

What the fuck? Duke wanted him?

"Then why didn't you say anything? I was single at a time...you could have made your move Duke!".

Duke shook his head. He wasn't listening.

"I don't want a relationship with you! I want a good time is all...".

And his face turned to an evil smirk. Joey stood helplessly as Duke's lips pressed into his. A kiss should have been great, but to Joey, this kiss was hurtful. Their was no love in it, and it made him feel disgusted. Their was a blast and Duke was thrown off his feet landing hard on his beach chair. Joey stood there in disbelief.

"You should know better than to mess with a relationship you fool.".

Duke and Joey looked towards the sound and both were shocked. Marik stood there, the evil side of Malik. He was standing there with a smile on his face and his millennium rod pointing at Duke.

"You fucking creep! Get off of my property or I'll call the cops!", the dice boy hissed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Marik screamed, and shadow magic from his rod bashed Duke's body against the house wall. Joey got in front of Marik and spread his arms apart.

"Stop this! The both of you!", the blonde screamed. Marik pulled the rod down and said, "This was for your personal safety little Joey. As for Devlin I suggest he shuts his mouth before I send him to the shadow realm!".

Duke had slowly gotten up. He looked ridiculous in his thong. Their where tears in his eyes.

"You know what Joey? Just go!", he screamed.

"Duke you aren't thinking straight! You need help! Seriously!", the blonde screamed back, but it was no use. Duke had stepped into his mansion and locked the door behind him.

"DUKE!", Joey yelled, but no answer.

Malik had now taken over. He quietly said, "You can stay with me and teddy for a while. Lets go. Just give him time Joey.". He began tugging on the blonde's jacket slowly pulling him away from the manor. Joey realized he was crying. He should have just gave it to Duke!

Kaiba would have never found out!

"Are you sure you could have lived with it?", a voice said. Joey looked up to see Bakura sitting in a black rocking chair. He was so busy in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed stepping onto the front porch of a condo complex. Bakura was sitting on this rocking chair. He was using a lighter to set random leaves on fire and then throwing them into a bucket filled with water nearby his feet. He looked psychotic.

"Bakura, get a grip. The boy's alright! You see Joey, when teddy is nervous he does this fire burning leaves things to calm himself.",explained Malik, who rudely took the bucket of water away from Bakura and dumped it to the side.

"Lets step in then.", Bakura said very annoyed with Malik now.

"This is Odion's condo. He's twenty five actually, so he's our guardian you could say. We work once in a while to give him help though. Ishizu also lives with us, but she's sleeping. She probably already foresaw you coming with the power of the millennium necklace.", Malik said. Joey really didn't care though. He and Duke were no longer friends, and Kaiba was mad at him for no good reason. Joey simply asked for the bedroom location, and was happy to finally hit the sack. In his dreams he could sleep peacefully, without the day's negativity bashing at him.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning but Duke was still wide awake, lying in his bed. He was hurt. Emotionally overwhelmed. Why hadn't Joey wanted it? Duke knew he wasn't ugly, so whats the deal? After all, he had had sex with some of the hottest guys around town after turning eighteen and casting himself on a live gay porn site. He turned his light off, but someone stepped into his room. His father, Mr. Clown. He looked weary.<p>

"What's troubling you? I heard shouting earlier. I wanted to see, but instead I waited for you to cool down.", he said scratching his head.

"Their's nothing wrong. Go away dad.".

"You know, we can't always get everything that we want. What we as a person want, is just a mere illusion in most cases. In the end, a person gets much more than they could bargain.".

Duke didn't want to listen but his dad's soft voice seemed to be attracting his son's ears.

"I love you Duke. I'm grateful to have you as my son. I know your growing up, but your so into your live porn...Honestly, think about a relationship with someone then just having sex with them...".

"Dad, this is gross. Go away. Your still single yourself.", Duke said, pulling the blankets around him. Mr. Clown let out a sigh and said,

"Your young. I'm too old for that stuff. And you don't have much of a choice. I enlisted you to see a therapist because you clearly have some issue inside of you!", and he slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, so Joey slept late. That was until Malik woke him up by poking him in the stomach with his millennium rod.<p>

"You need to wake up. Remember, today is our double date!", the Egyptian boy said with much excitement. Joey groaned but decided to get up. The three boys got all dressed up quickly. Joey burrowed some of Ryou Bakura's clothes since all his stuff was at the Devlin's. He texted Seto in advance to tell him that today was there date. As the three walked to the Kaiba mansion, he received a message.

Alright.

Joey let out a sigh. He wished Kaiba would be a lot more social, but that was too much to ask for. They didn't have to walk far, since the Kaiba limo, pulled up beside the walking boys.

"Get in, nerds.", Seto hissed through an open window. Ryou immediately changed into Bakura who was getting ready to give the CEO a comeback but Malik stepped on his right foot quite hard to keep him shut. Stepping into the limo, the ride to their unknown destination began.

It was a very awkward. Bakura had his arms folded, and was starring off into his space. Seto had his arms folded as well, and was looking out the window. Malik sat there, looking stoic. Joey kept on jiggling his leg nervously. He wanted get a conversation going, since his mind was still on Duke.

"It's a nice day, the weather I mean.", Joey said sheepishly. Malik looked up with a sudden interest.

"It is. Horseback riding sounds like a lot of fun at the moment.", suggested the Egyptian.

"I never rode a horse before.", Joey said almost too casually, trying to keep the conversation going. It seemed to have worked as Bakura said, "You two queens. I can picture you two wearing elegant gowns and a shit load of make up while riding a horse in front of a stupid white castle.". Not the best response, but at least a response.

"Teddy, is it you who's on your period now?", Malik questioned.

"So Kaiba what exactly are we doing for our date?", Joey asked trying to break up the slight argument. Kaiba sat there silently, everybody eager to hear his answer.

"I actually have a few ideas planned for today.", he finally answered.

"So what exactly are we doing Seto Kaiba?", Bakura asked with much spite.

"Were going canoeing of course.".

Everybody looked at him quite shocked.

"I thought we where going out to dinner?", Joey asked worried that he would not receive the food he wanted.

"Wheeler your mouth and your questions...Were going later in the night. Now calm down.", the brunette demanded.

"This should be interesting. I should purposely tip it over so that the CEO gets soaked in freezing water...", Bakura said with an amused smile.

"Yes. Seto, it is October. The water is going to be quite cold. And the current is probably tough.", Malik added, starting to feel uncomfortable with the idea.

Kaiba grinned and said, "Which makes it all the more fun."

* * *

><p>What a way to start a double date! Do you think they'll plunge into the deep depths and freeze to death? Will Bakura dump Kaiba into the river for his own personal amusement? Does Duke really have some type of issue? :) thank you for all the reviews! Love you all!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Since it was two per canoe, Bakura wanted to switch things up a bit. He set his sights on Joey.

"I'll be with the mutt.", he stated.

Seto looked at him with utter disgust but did not fight back.

"Umm, you actually know how to use these things?", Joey asked him, as he sat himself at the front, while the white haired teen sat behind him.

"Save it Wheeler...you will be safe with me...", he said with an evil grin. Right next to them, Malik took the front while Seto took the back.

"Were going to row until I give the order to turn around.", Seto said.

"Lets just not go too far away from the land.", Malik replied.

They began to row. The current wasn't too bad, but it wasn't easy either. It was a sunny day, despite the cooling Autumn temperatures, and the trees on the land gave up a glowing landscape. Joey was enjoying the scenery, until a chunk of cold water was thrown at him.

With his paddle, Kaiba had splashed water onto the nearby blonde. It had hit a bit of Bakura as well.

"YOU BASTARD!", Joey screamed at his brunette.

"If another drop of water lands on me, I will make sure to tip over your canoe so that you can understand how freezing the water is.",a annoyed Bakura stated.

Seto merely smirked and continued to row the boat. He secretly enjoyed the nature. The wonderful trees with their fiery glow, and the scent of fresh water all around him. Unfortunately, the other three didn't think so.

"Can we turn around? This is extremely boring...", Malik finally said yawning. Joey and Bakura agreed, so Kaiba gave in and decided to turn around. No sense in arguing.

Back in the limo, everybody sat there.

"So are we going to have dinner now?", Joey asked Seto. The brunette nodded. Joey settled uncomfortably. He felt quite horny for some reason. He wished Seto was just in his underwear... As if he was reading his mind, Seto gave Joey a smile. Not a smirk. Not a snicker, but a true smiled and it made him look extremely playful. Joey smiled back, and despite the fact he was freezing from the water tossed at him, he nuzzled his head into the CEO's shoulder.

Malik looked at the couple across from him with jealousy. He looked to Bakura, but he had his arms folded and looked bitter. Malik sighed. He edged closer to his teddy's side, until their bodies where touching. He felt his teddy tense up, but he didn't say anything. The remainder of the car ride was in silence. Not an awkward, but a peaceful silence. The limo pulled up to an extremely fancy restaurant. The parking lot was deserted except for their limo, and three other cars, that most likely belonged to the employees.

"I booked the place just for us.", Kaiba explained at their questioning glances.

"How kind of you. Do we still have to pay?", Bakura added, stepping out of the vehicle. "For this time, no, you don't.", Seto answered as they all walked to the restaurant. Upon entry they where immediately greeted by the hostess who then led them to their table.

"This is really cool. I could never afford this...", Joey commented.

"I know what you mean Joey. We struggle with income too.", Malik said, his eyes roaming all over the place. After ordering their meal, Bakura rose from his seat.

"I need to go to the bathroom for a moment.".

"So, how did you two meet?", Malik asked the blonde and the brunette.

Joey smiled sheepishly. "Its kinda a long story...", the mutt answered. Bakura came back, sitting closer to his Egyptian, and to everybody's surprise(no one acknowledged it though) he wrapped his pale arm around Malik's waist. And to make it even more of a shock, when the food was served, he proceeded to eat with his only free hand, still keeping the other at Malik's waist. Seto immediately saw this as a challenge. He did the same thing to his mutt. Anybody could tell who the two dominant males where...and they were secretly challenging each other.

"So, did you two fuck yet?", Malik asked out of no were. The blonde immediately spit out the champagne he was drinking out of shock. Kaiba appeared unemotional and said, "Soon we will.", with a very cocky and victorious grin on his face.

"I see you have an idea for what will take place tonight.", Bakura said playing around with his leftovers. Joey shivered. Malik let out a happy sigh.

"This was really generous of you Kaiba. We thank you for giving us the time.", the Egyptian said. Seto sipped his drink calmly and said, "Likewise.". After some small talk, the creepy couple rose from their seats, and left, leaving the blonde and brunette alone.

"I want more of this sparkly juice.", Joey demanded.

"It's champagne you moron.", Seto answered. Joey settled as his glass was refilled. He still felt excited. And the sparkly juice was putting him even more on edge.

"Don't drink too much mutt. I don't want you intoxicated.", Seto said looking at the blonde with what looked like lust. They stared at each other for several minutes. Then, "So, can I go to your place for the night?", the blonde said almost softly. Whenever it came to Kaiba he was always such an unpredictable dick. Kaiba raised his eyebrows, but simply nodded his head surprising the blonde. After paying for the bill, the two left to the limo. On the walk toward the car, Joey set sight on Seto's hand which was hanging at his side. Out of no were, he grabbed it tightly, making sure the brunette would not let go. It was the exact opposite. Kaiba had jumped up a good four feet into the air like some sort of psycho spazz .

"Wheeler...I suggest you do it more softly and predictable next time.", the CEO said with much spite in his voice. But Kaiba did not let go of his hand... Not even on the drive home did their hands leave each other. Finally at the mansion, Joey followed Kaiba all the way to his bedroom. Seto had let go of his hand.

"Were do you think your going?', the brunette asked.

"I thought maybe we could sleep together?", the blonde said. Anybody who had common sense knew that this statement had two meanings. The first, Joey very much wanted to get fucked by Kaiba and the second, he wanted to fall asleep in his arms. Kaiba stood there. At first Joey thought he was giving him the silent treatment, but then Kaiba flung himself on Joey, lips smacking into each other, and landing on the CEO's bed. The soft blue sheets where inviting and Joey wanted to get naked quickly. Seto though, had him in a tight lip lock. Their tongues played around for a while, until Kaiba had his full mouth in, sucking on the blonde's tongue. Joey let out a low moan. He pulled apart and tugged off the CEO's gravity coat. Seto pulled off Joey's green jacket with much force. The pieces of clothing landed on the ground. Joey slowly placed his hands up Kaiba's shirt in awe, feeling the ripped muscle. His fingers played with the CEO's hardened nipples and he was shocked when Kaiba gave a soft whimper. Seeing success, he pulled off Seto's shirt. Then it was Kaiba playing with his nipples, and Joey couldn't help but yell out in passion at the excitement that was pulsing through his body. He felt several licks here and there that made him jerk with excitement.

"Nnggh... stop teaasing Setoo...", he whispered.

Seto was soon sucking and pumping him wildly. This was far better than the last time. Now that they where in private Joey could vocalize all he wanted. And it felt alot more better doing this in a bed while lying down than standing. When he came, he felt tears sting his eyes. Kaiba noticed this and said, "That's going to make you cry Wheeler? Turn around. I'll give you something to cry about."

* * *

><p>cliffhanger...but maybe everybody knows what happens? ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! Warning! Instant lemon action. Also, it doesn't end there...Also sorry for any mistakes, I'm just so tight with time it's difficult to fix them .

I hope you enjoy and their is semi rape in the end!

Shoving the blondes pants and underwear off at the same time, Seto turned Joey around roughly so that his rear was sticking out towards Kaiba's member. Joey shivered with anxiety and arousal as Seto affectionately smacked his ass. The brunette spread the mutt's cheeks apart, getting extremely excited at the site of the blondes pink tight hole. It seemed to be begging for Kaiba's member. Lowering his face, Kaiba spit right into the hole. Then he pulled off the rest of his clothes, and stuck on finger into Joey. Wheeler let out a soft moan. It hurt a bit. Kaiba pulled his finger out back and forth, trying to get the blonde comfortable. Seeing positive results, Seto shoved another finger into the warm hole. Joey arched his back up letting the fingers tickle him with pleasure. His butt felt wonderful as much as he hated to admit found himself hard again and he knew he would last long.

"Get inside of me rich boy...", Joey whispered.

"Sounding desperate you dog?", Seto said playing around. Joey groaned.

"Your teasing me you snob. Get inside me.", the mutt said with much

ferocity. Kaiba smiled broadly.

"You dog. I knew that all you needed was a bone.".

Taking his member in his hand he slowly pressed into Joey's hole.

"Nnggh...fuck Seto..".

Kaiba pressed in, until all eight inches of his dick where in Joey. Then he pulled out slowly and vice winced. It hurt, but it felt good all the same. Did that make any sense? Did sex feel this good ?

Kaiba had his hands on his waist as he rocked back and forth into Joey's hole.

"You like this mutt?", the CEO whispered softly into his ear. He got a loud moan as a response. This went for several minutes, Kaiba being slow and all. That was about to change.

"Harder ..you prick..", moaned the blonde. Seto immediately obeyed. Kaiba made his movements faster. He had never done this before and his body was having an orgasm all over. He pushed back in roughly, the walls of the blonde's delicious hole being welcoming to his own dick.

Seto grunted as he went faster.

"Fuck...yes..", Joey moaned as his brunette slam banged him good, hitting a sweet spot inside of Joey. The spot sent an electrical current of energy through out Joey's body it made him cum out of no where. It was so intense his cum shot was like a volcanic explosion. White fluid ejaculated from his untouched member with pro shooting and Joey felt himself become lightheaded and his vision blurred.

"Fuck!", Kaiba grunted with several powerful thrusts moments later as his member came, shooting deep into Joey. The two men collapsed onto each other a sticky sweaty mess. They kissed each other softly for the next hour, in each other's arms, Kaiba biting hard on Joey's neck. As soon as the kissing started it was over as both men fell into the deepest and most peaceful sleep of their lives.

School was boring as ever. Joey sat at the lunch table fumbling with his

blackberry. Just one little text. One, yet Seto never really texted him. The brunette seemed too busy. He almost got really excited when he actually got one but nope...it was just Malik asking him if they could hang out again. Tea, Yugi, and Tristan where having a

discussion on Seto to Joey's dismay.

"Kaiba's a dick and will always be one.", Tristan stated plainly. Tea shook her head.

"Maybe if you actually got the time to-", she stopped though looking at Joey. Yugi and Tristan followed her gaze, and it led to his neck. The blonde didn't seem to notice that he had a hicci sticking out like a piece of coral in a reef. Mai and Ishizu took a seat next to them.

"Is that a hicci?", Tea asked out of no were. Joey froze. Crap! He

was screwed!

"Things are getting hot for you?", Ishizu said with a smile, picking at her lunch with little interest.

"So you've got a girlfriend?", Tristan asked with a smile.

"Its not very common for girls to be so dominant.", Tea added.

"So your saying a guy did that?", Yugi asked eyes widening. Everybody was looking at Joey, waiting for him to say something.

"Your not gay, are you?", Tristan questioned curiously.

"Who cares if he is? I,m bisexual. I like tits.", Mai stated.

Everybody looked at her in disbelief. Tea looked nervous. Yugi was stoic. Tristan and Joey had raised eyebrows. Ishizu was smiling calmly.

"So your gay then?", Tristan said to Joey, acting like nothing had ever happened. Joey hesitated. They were his friends. They did have a right to know that he was...but he didn't feel too sure about the whole, Seto is the one who gave me this hickey part. They didn't seem to like Kaiba.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes.", stated Tristan who sighed. Tea was expressionless and Yugi was biting his finger nails looking like some nervous chick.

"Umm, who cares? Joey likes who he likes! Stop being immature phony's, and start being the supportive friends that you are supposed to be!", Mai yelled.

"She's right.", Tea said looking at Joey with a twitchy smile. Joey wanted to die.

Help me! He quickly sent the message to Kaiba and waited patiently. If his boyfriend really cared,then he would respond. Tristan was still silent and Yugi was looking out the window.

"So, anybody excited for the Holidays. Their coming up soon.", Ishizu said. She seemed to be the only one that was calm and reserved at the moment.

Looking at his phone and seeing that Kaiba had decided to not text him back, Joey rose mumbling about going to the bathroom. Once in there, he could not stop pacing back and forth. He wasn't exactly enjoying this..the whole situation. And Kaiba had not texted

him back still. What the hell was his problem? He could be raped for all the rich boy knew. Maybe he thought to soon. He felt himself being roughly shoved into the stall out of no were.

"Get the fuck off of me, wouldja?", Joey screamed grabbing at the person's neck, and trying to choke whoever it was.

"You didn't think we were finished?". Joey looked up, shock all over it was Duke. Duke snapped the blonde's hand away from his neck.

"What the fuck...", Joey could all but muster, being cornered into the tiny stall.

"I don't think you understand. When I want something I get it.", Duke stated. He looked quite insane. Joey shivered. He couldn't fight. He didn't want to hurt Duke. But this man was about to fuck him! And no Marik would save him now...

Or Kaiba for that matter.

"So you plan on raping me?", Joey said making it sound like a terrible thing.

"I'm gonna rape you and your going to like it.", Duke said fatly. Joey looked to his phone. No answer. Maybe he didn't have to be loyal? If his boyfriend couldn't even answer him, then why not fuck Duke to get back at him? Maybe then Seto would show some sense...

"You know you want to...", Duke whispered, close to Joey's face. Hot breath landed on his face and it made his cheeks flush bright red. Maybe Joey did want to?

Duke turned Joey around roughly.

"Umm, listen man, I don't think we should do this...", Joey said.

"Joey, you willingly turned around."

"You technically did that for me."

"I don't hear you protesting Joseph. In fact you have lust in your eyes.".

"Lust in my eyes? What the fuck?".

"Your stalling. You know lunch doesn't last forever but you think you can waste time by giving me a useless conversation. Take this!", Duke said, and Joey felt his pants drop, along with his underwear.

"Seriously, Duke this isn't really-"

"Joseph...Im warning you.".

"I just don't think its-"

"Joey shut the fuck up...", Duke said quietly pulling down his own pants and underwear.

"This isn't exactly private man.", Joey finally stated.

Smack!

"Fuck!", the blonde moaned with a bit of annoyance and pleasure. Duke had smacked his ass.

"You like that Joey?", Duke whispered softly. Taking the tip of his own member he began to rub Joey's puckered hole in a sexy manner.

Joey let out a low moan. Damn. He knew Duke had him...

so for those of you who were expecting a smut or lemon or whatever it is there is more to come!


	12. Chapter 12

Joey prepared himself for the entrance. This was it... He was going to officially cheat on was until steps were heard in the bathroom. "What the fuck?", Duke yelled. Joey looked behind him to see Duke being pulled by the ponytail very roughly out of the stall. Their was some punching sounds and a whimper. Finally running footsteps were heard. Then silence...

What had just gone on? Joey looked behind him to see the one and only... Seto Kaiba...with his hard on hanging out. He closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. Joey was in shock. "That's what people get if they ever try to mess with my pup. A fist by fist beating...", Kaiba stated with a smirk.

"You got my message! I thought you ignored me!", Joey yelled.

He got a smack in the ass for that, but it was nice. Joey sighed. Deciding that it was a bit gross having sex in the school bathroom, Seto signed Joey out of school for an early dismissal.

So the CEO took his pup home with much lust and affection. Deep in the covers of the CEO's soft blue sheets did Joey find himself in the best of pleasures. Kaiba was ramming into the right spot, sending Wheeler into an orgasmic sensation. The sex was better than ever before some reason. Silent but rough in a way... Joey let out a whimper as Seto took his member and began to pump him in a very fast manner. Joey closed his eyes.. Their was so much more that he was feeling... His emotions were like a hurricane. Kaiba had actually came... He had come to save him... Did Kaiba like him that much? All these emotions were gathering in his head. He felt funny in the stomach. Before hand he had enjoyed the intimate moments with the CEO, and he still did, but he felt funny...

Less thinking more pleasure...

Joey gasped as he came, his seed landing on Seto's chest. The tightness of Wheeler finished Kaiba, driving into his pup deeply and roughly making sure that every last drop of his cum was drained into the blonde. He then collapsed onto Wheeler, exhausted.

Joey smiled lightly. Kaiba looked quite harmless and calm when he was exhausted.

His hair is really soft...Joey thought to himself as he ran his hands through those brown locks.

It even smells good too...

"Stop patting my hair. I'm not the one that is the mutt Wheeler.", Seto ordered. Joey heard but didn't stop.

"I'll touch any part of my boyfriend.", Joey snickered.

"Wheeler, you and your sense of humor.", Kaiba said looking up at him. Blue eyes looked in brown ones, a much more intimate moment. A moment where the two men were looking not into their eyes, but into something deeper. Something that is not concrete.

"I didn't think you would come to save me...", Joey said quietly. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"I did and that's that.", Kaiba responded clearly not wanting to talk.

"But why?", Joey wanted to hear out loud.

"Wheeler shut up and go to sleep.".

Joey pressed.

"Why did you come and save me Kaibs?".

No answer.

Joey gave a cocky smile and ruffled Seto's hair roughly which seemed to irritate him.

"You really do like me... Kaiba that is kinda sweet that you came to save me and stuff.", Joey said with a slight blush. He felt dreamy..and somewhat like a needy teenage girl.

Kaiba simply gave him a look and said, "Whatever.". Joey grimaced at the lack of response but he would get it out of Kaiba eventually.

"Oh! Hey, what happened to Duke? You didn't hurt him did you?", the blonde asked with curiosity. Seto gave him a smirk that was sexy but kind of evil looking.

"Oh no Wheeler... I didn't hurt him at all.".

* * *

><p>Joey knew it was a matter of time before his friends would start asking questions. And lo and behold they had found out... It was only fair that he told them truth. Besides they were his friends. Kaiba fidgeted uncomfortably as Joey told him his plan but he didn't say anything to stop him. The next day at school Joey approached the gang at their lockers.<p>

"Hey everybody.", he said trying to be cheerful. His friends murmured awkward hi's in return. Joey scratched his head. Damn, their all mad at me? Joey didn't know anymore... The only two that were acting normal were Ishizu and Mai.

"Hey Joey! What's up?", Mai asked with a pleasant smile. Joey took a deep breath and said, "Well, I thought we could all meet up at Burger King or something... I wanted to talk to everybody.". Yugi and Tea looked at him suspiciously. Tristan on the other hand was giving him a somewhat nasty look. Joey waited patiently for one of them to answer. Eventually two did but he wasn't shocked that it was Mai and Ishizu. "Will go Joey. Just give us the time.", Ishizu stated with a cute smile on her face. Joey frowned. The others weren't going. But on the other hand, he only had to tell two people of his Seto affair/ relationship. That took a ton of anxiety off his shoulders at the least.

"Around three would be perfect timing!", he said happily walking away. Bakura stopped him in the hallway.

"I couldn't help but over hear mutt... Your telling them aren't you?", he asked with an evil grin.

"Yep, but only Ishizu and Mai are going. Ishizu already knows anyway, so technically only Mai is being told.".

Bakura nodded and they both walked into class together.

"I will come with you mutt... To be a good friend...".

Normally Joey would have looked at this as great news but the way Bakura said it sent shivers all over his spine. The two sat next to each other and got to work on the do now the teacher had on the board. After several minutes of boring work, he decided to text Kaiba.

Thinking of you

Joey settled into doing his worksheet when his phone vibrated. Making sure the teacher wasn't watching he pulled out his cell and was shocked that Seto had actually responded. He was even more shocked when he read the message.

Thinking of you too, you mutt. 3

Joey felt his heart melt like a little girl... He texted Kaiba back.

Awww Seto...3 that's cute

Joey placed his phone back into his pocket only to feel it vibrate yet again. And it was Seto! He was actually texting him back! He opened up the message and felt his cheeks flush...

Not as cute as you

Joey wanted to smile so badly. His boyfriend was _finally_ texting him! He texted his own message back quickly.

Seto ur teasing

This time he didn't bother putting it back. He simply placed the phone in between his legs but he soon regretted that when it vibrated. Joey let out a soft whimper as it sent pleasure up his growing bulge. Kaiba's comments were making him feel worked up. He opened the message.

;D Glad I am babe. You looked hot yesterday.

Joeys jaw hit the floor. What the hell was his boyfriend smoking? He never had expressed this much emotion before! Joey sat their unaware of his sorroundings. Kaiba had called him hot. Now his member was definately rock hard. He decided to play the game.

Your making me hard .

Joey had to keep himself from smiling. This was quite entertaining. Most of the time, Seto never showed this much emotion, so it was very interesting. New message!

Thats hot mutt...I just want you in me so badly.

Joey's jaw really hit the floor this time. Holy fuck! He had never thought of dominating Kaiba. The idea of sticking his friend inside of Seto, made his precum leak out in a matter of seconds.

What would it feel like? He had never actually topped, the fact was he always sensed that Kaiba had the dominance in the relationship.

But maybe...

Joey excitedly texted back his answer.

;) Wait until tonight babe

He finished his worksheet as the bell rang for class. His phone vibrated one last time. He read the response Kaiba had sent back.

Can't wait

School ended and Joey decided to walk to Burger King to meet up with Mai and Ishizu. He knew that at some point he would have to come clean. It irritated that his other friends, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan hadn't even bothered to come. When he reached the door of the fast food restaurant he nearly pissed his pants. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Ishizu, and Malik were all there.

"Joseph...your just in time...Have a seat and tell your friends a little bit about your special someone.", Bakura said with a sneer...


End file.
